Share Flat, Share Love
by Duckymomo-chan
Summary: Jaejoong tinggal di sebuah flat sederhana tak jauh dari kampusnya. Suatu hari ia akan pindah ke asrama. Tapi Jaejoong tak ingin pergi karena ia mencintai Yunho. Ia berharap Yunho mencegahnya. Namun Yunho terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari cinta Jaejoong. Berhasilkah mereka bersatu? YunJae/Yaoi/DLDR! Mohon review.


**Share Flat, Share Love**

**Cast:DB5K, some member Big Bang and U-Kiss**

**Main cast:YunJae**

**Genre:Romance, friendship**

**Sinopsis: Jaejoong tinggal satu lantai di sebuah flat sederhana tak jauh dari kampusnya. Suatu hari ia akan pindah ke asrama. Tapi Jaejoong tak ingin karena ia mencintainya. Ia berharap Yunho mencegahnya. Tapi Yunho terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari cinta Jaejoong.**

**Warning:yaoi, AU**

**Disc:They're not mine but this story mine**

**Copyright ****Kim Fabia/Kinomoto Fabia 2013**

Matahari bersinar terik ketika seorang namja tengah membawa beberapa buah kardus kosong ke dalam flat sederhananya karena sebentar lagi ia akan pindah ke asrama kampusnya yang lebih dekat dengan kampus tentunya dan lebih terawatt dari pada apartemen ini yang sekilas mirip rumah hantu. Namun meski mirip rumah hantu, penghuninya sangat ramah.

"Hei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hyung?" tanya salah seorang penghuni yang tak sengaja lewat, Jaeseop atau yang akrab disapa AJ.

"Hanya beres-beres" ujar Jaejoong.

"Kau mau pindahan, Jae?" tanya Jiyoung yang sudah muncul entah dari mana. Makin lama dia makin mirip dengan setan, hobi sekali muncul dan menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Yah….kira-kira begitulah. Kebetulan ayahku sudah ada uang untuk menempatkanku di asrama" ujar Jaejoong tanpa menatap dua orang itu, melainkan sibuk sendiri dengan barang-barang yang harus ia packing. Ayah Jaejoong adalah seorang pengusaha soju kecil-kecilan di daerah Busan. Bisa menyekolahkan Jaejoong sampai kuliah saja merupakan sebuah keajaiban bagi keluarga Jaejoong.

"Perlu kami bantu?" ujar Jiyoung yang sudah hendak beranjak memasuki kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ani, ani. Tidak usah. Aku hanya tinggal memasukkan barang-barang ini ke kardus" ujarnya.

Jiyoung dan AJ mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Jaejoong.

"Hyung! Kalau butuh bantuan jangan segan panggil kami, ne?" ujar AJ yang dibalas acungan jempol oleh Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali ke flat masing-masing, Jiyoung di lantai 3–satu lantai dengan Jaejoong dan AJ di lantai 4.

Hampir setengah jam lamanya berlalu ketika ketiga pemuda yang tak lain adalah sahabat Jaejoong –Junsu, Yoochun dan Changmin datang menghampiri flat milik Jaejoong yang sudah nyaris rapi. Hanya tinggal beberapa buah buku dan akuarium bulat berukuran sedang yang belum Jaejoong beresi.

"Oi, hyung!" sapa Junsu yang membuat Jaejoong langsung menoleh kea rah mereka.

"Kamarmu sudah mirip sarang ranjau saja, hyung" ujar Changmin yang dengan hati-hati melangkah melewati lampu tidur berbentuk bulan dengan tiang nyaris setinggi satu meter yang ada didekat pintu.

"Kau jadi pindahan, hyung?" tanya Yoochun ketika mereka sudah berhasil melewati ranjau yang dipasang Jaejoong. Singkatnya ranjau itu adalah kardus-kardus berisi barang-barang yang Jaejoong tumpuk menjadi dua tingkat dan ia letakkan di pinggir pintu. Niatnya biar mudah membawanya tapi rasanya kardus-kardus itu lebih mirip bom waktu yang bisa jatuh menimpa siapa saja jika tidak berhati-hati.

"Ya, begitulah, Yoochun" ujar Jaejoong sembari menghampiri Yoochun yang tengah duduk disalah satu sofa usang pemberian pemilik flat sebelumnya. Sepertinya ini adalah salah satu barang yang tak mungkin Jaejoong bawa, termasuk dengan kasur, lemari pakaian dan kompor. Tentunya ia tak akan membawa semua itu jika menurut penjaga asrama, asrama kampusnya sudah lengkap.

"Apa Yunho hyung tau hal ini?" tanya Changmin.

"Aku rasa dia tau tapi dia sibuk jadi mungkin ia belum ada waktu mengunjungiku" ujar Jaejoong yang sengaja menutupi perasaan sedihnya menyadari Yunho belum juga datang kemari untuk sekedar mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya padahal yang lain sudah. Jaejoong bisa memahami hal itu mengingat Yunho adalah seorang fotografer professional. Namun yang ia tak tau mengapa Yunho yang pastinya bisa memilih apartemen yang jauh lebih layak malah memilih tinggal disini? Padahal Jaejoong sangat yakin gaji Yunho tidaklah sedikit.

Sebuah tepukan dipundaknya dari Yoochun menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. "Sudahlah, hyung. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti juga Yunho hyung kemari. Mungkin dia sedang tak ada waktu" ujar Yoochun menyemangati Jaejoong.

Semua orang disini–hampir semua penghuni flat yang rata-rata remaja kuliahan seperti dirinya –tau jika Jaejoong menyimpan perasaan pada Yunho. Yah, hampir semuanya kecuali Yunho sendiri. Padahal dari bahasa tubuh sudah mengisyaratkan jika Yunho dan Jaejoong memiliki sebuah hubungan. Namun yang membuat Jaejoong bertanya-tanya adalah apakah Yunho memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau memang hanya ingin memainkan perasaannya dengan hubungan mereka yang tak jelas?

Dan malam ini, Jaejoong menghampiri satu persatu penghuni dari lantai satu hingga lantai empat untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan mengingat besok ia sudah harus berpisah dengan mereka semua. Diawali dari lantai satu, dua, empat dan tiga. Jaejoong merasa jika lantai tempat ia tinggal terakhir saja jadi sekalian dia pulang dan tidak perlu bolak-balik.

Dan disinilah Jaejoong berada. Didepan pintu flat Yunho dengan jam yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam lewat dua puluh menit. Ia harap Yunho belum terlalu lelah untuk menerima tamu karena tadi ia lihat jam setengah sembilan Yunho baru pulang.

_**TOK….TOK….TOK….**_

Jaejoong mengetuk pelan pintu flat Yunho, menunggu jawaban dari sang pemilik flat sembari memeluk dirinya sendiri ketika merasakan angina berhembus kencang dengan suara gemuruh petir. Sepertinya akan turun hujan.

"Masuklah" ujar Yunho dari dalam. Sepertinya namja tampan itu tengah sibuk hingga tak sempat membukakan pintu untuk tamunya.

Jaejoong memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya perlahan, sebisa mungkin tidak mengeluarkan suara agar tidak mengganggu Yunho. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke seluruh flay Yunho yang terkesan rapi dan sederhana. Dan disanalah seorang Jung Yunho duduk, disebuah sofa berbahan beludru berwarna merah. Ia terlihat begitu konsentrasi dengan laptopnya yang menampilkan foto beberapa model ternama.

"Hai, Yun. Aku harap aku tak mengganggumu" ujar Jaejoong yang menyadarkan Yunho dan menariknya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"O–oh, tentu saja tidak. Duduklah" ujar Yunho tersenyum menatap Jaejoong sekilas sebelum akhirnya kembali menekuni laptopnya. "Ada apa kemari?" ujar Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya sedikit pun dari layar laptopnya.

Jaejoong yang tadinya hendak membalas senyum Yunho kini hanya bisa mempoutkan bibirnya. Ouh! Jung Yunho! Tolong alihkan sedikit saja perhatianmu dari laptop bodoh itu dan lihatlah betapa imutnya Jaejoong yang tengah mengambek karena sikap cuekmu ini!

"Aku besok akan pindah" ujar Jaejoong. Ia diam sejenak. Memberi jeda untuk mengetahui apa raksi Yunho selanjutnya.

"Oh. Kau akan pindah. Kemana?" ujar Yunho kemudian. Hanya itu?! Hanya itu reaksi Jung Yunho?!

"Ke asrama kampusku. Aku akan pergi besok pagi. Mungkin jam tujuh" ujar Jaejoong lagi tanpa diminta. Kali ini ia berharap Yunho memberi reaksi lain selain pertanyaan bodoh seperti tadi.

"Kalau begitu hati-hati disana. Semoga kau mendapat teman baru" ujar Yunho tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya.

Oke. Cukup! Jaejoong sudah tak tahan lagi berlama-lama disini. Sikap Yunho kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Bahkan Jiyoung dan Seunghyun yang jarang bertemu dengannya saja sempat berbasa-basi dan mengobrol nyaris setengah jam setelah mengetahui Jaejoong berpisah. Tapi apa ini?! Yunho bahkan sama sekali tak bersimpati padanya! Ia mengabaikan Jaejoong dan lebih memilih laptopnya?! Gosh! Ingin rasanya Jaejoong pergi dari sini saat itu juga.

"Ne. Aku pamit dulu. Maaf kalau mengganggu" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada dibuat sedemikian rupa agar tak terlihat ketus sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan flat Yunho.

Barulah saat suara pintu ditutup, Yunho tersadar jika Jaejoong akan meninggalkan flat ini dalam waktu kurang dari 24 jam. Yunho mematung sembari menatapi layar laptopnya. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi lagi sekarang setelah menyadari jika Jaejoong akan pergi. Dan bodohnya lagi ia mengabaikan Jaejoong dan memilih laptopnya!

"Aaarggghhh!" Yunho menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu bodoh dan tidak menyadari jika Jaejoong tadi datang kemari untuk mengucapkan salam perpisahan? Haish! Ia jadi merasa bersalah pada Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu pasti mengira jika ia tidak peduli padanya lagi. Padahal tidak! Yunho perhatian dengan Jaejoong. Sangat! Ia bahkan sangat mencintai Jaejoong lebih dari yang semua orang tahu. Hanya saja terkadang sifat introvert Yunho dan sifat pemalunya jika didepan Jaejoong menghambat Yunho untuk menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Padahal jika ditanya, Yunho ingin sekali mengutarakan atau membuat moment romantic dengan Jaejoong. Dan Yunho yakin sekali Jaejoong pasti saat ini sangat kecewa dengan sikapnya.

Yap. Orang mana yang tidak sakit hati ketika ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada orang yang dicintainya tapi orang itu malah lebih mementingkan pekerjaannya dibandingkan dirinya? Sesaat setelah tersadar dari kebodohannya, Yunho segera berlari keluar dari flatnya dan menuju flat dipojokkan yang tak lain adalah flat Jaejoong.

_**TOK….TOK….TOK….**_

Yunho mengetuk pelan pintu flat Jaejoong. "Jae! Buka pintunya. Ini aku, Yunho!" ujarnya setengah berteriak mengatasi suara gemuruh petir.

"Jae! Kumohon buka pintunya! Aku ingin bicara denganmu!" ujarnya lagi ketika ia tak mendapat jawaban dari Jaejoong.

"Jae. Kumohon ijinkan aku masuk. Aku tau aku salah tadi. Kumohon, Jae" ujar Yunho ketika lima menit kemudian Jaejoong tak juga menjawab perkataannya.

Sesaat Yunho sudah frustasi dan pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya. Namun senyum yang tadinya hilang kini kembali ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki dari dalam yang terdengar semakin jelas.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" ujar Jaejoong dengan suara setengah serak ketika pintu telah berhasil dibuka.

"Jae, aku minta maaf, okay? Aku tau tadi itu sikapku keterlaluan. Aku minta maaf" ujar Yunho yang tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kepanikannya.

Jaejoong tersenyum kecut. "Huh. Tidak usah panic begitu. Toh tidak ada apa-apa diantara kita. Maaf kalau aku menganggumu, Tuan Jung Yang Terhormat" ujar Jaejoong sebelum menutup pintunya didepan wajah Yunho.

Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi, Yunho sudah berhasil menahan pintu flat Jaejoong dengan kakinya. "Jae, ijinkan aku menjelaskan semuanya dulu" ujar Yunho setengah memohon.

Mau tak mau Jaejoong terpancing juga emosinya melihat kelakuan Yunho. "YA! APA MAUMU SEBENARNYA?!" teriak Jaejoong emosi setelah mereka berhasil memasuki flat Jaejoong yang sudah mirip gudang ranjau saja. "Kau tau, aku tak pernah berharap lebih darimu. Bisa mencintaimu saja itu sudah anugerah yang besar darimu. Kau boleh tak membalas cintaku. Tapi setidaknya, tidak bisakah kau berhenti memermainkanku dan memberiku harapan palsu? Itu akan lebih baik dari pada kau terus menerus bersikap manis padaku tapi nyatanya kau tak pernah memberi kejelasan hubungan kita" ujar Jaejoong akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama ia memendam semua perasaannya akhirnya ia bisa menumpahkannya pada Yunho.

Dan setelah Jaejoong mengatakan semua kekesalannya pada Yunho, tak ada yang berani bersuara. Yunho memilih mendiamkan Jaejoong dulu agar namja cantik itu tenang.

"Jadi, kau akan benar-benar pindah?" ujar Yunho yang kini mulai mengamati flat Jaejoong yang sudah rapi, hanya ada beberapa kardus yang ditumpuk di koridor dekat pintu.

"Menurutmu aku main-main dengan perkataanku tadi?" ujar Jaejoong sembari menampakkan seringainya. "Kau pasti senang karena setelah aku pindah tak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu kehidupanmu, kan?" lanjut Jaejoong.

"Bicara apa kau, Jae?" Yunho tercengan dengan perkataan Jaejoong.

"Huh. Tidak usah pura-pura tidak tau. Dimatamu pasti aku hanya penganggu kan? Kalau tidak, untuk apa kau terus-terusan mengabaikanku?" lanjut Jaejoong yang membuat Yunho kembali tercengan dengan kata-katanya.

Yunho terdiam. Tak tau harus menjawab apa.

"Tebakanku benar kan?" ujarnya saat Yunho tak bisa menjawab.

Yunho kembali terdiam merutuki kebodohannya selama ini. Bahkan saat ini, disaat genting seperti ini pun lidahnya masih terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

"Sudahlah, Yun. Kau tidak usah susah-susah mencari jawaban untuk menenangkanku. Lebih baik kau pulang saja ke flatmu. Dan anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara kita selama ini. Anggaplah kau tidak pernah mengenalku" ujar Jaejoong yang mulai mendorong badan Yunho ke arah pintu, mengusirnya.

"YA! Hentikan, Kim Jaejoong! Hentikan! Kau salah paham!" ujar Yunho menyentakkan tangan Jaejoong yang berada di pundaknya. Jaejoong membeku seketika melihat kemarahan yang terpancar dari nada bicara Yunho.

"Aargggh!" Jaejoong memegangi tangannya yang tak sengaja mengenai kardus berisi buku-bukunya.

"Kumohon, dengarkan aku kali ini saja" ujar Yunho dengan nada memohon yang mau tak mau membuat Jaejoong terdiam. "Jaejoong-ah, maafkan aku jika selama ini sifatku membuatmu bingung" ujarnya sembari merengkuh tubuh Jaejoong ke dalam pelukannya.

_Apa maumu sebenarnya, Yun?_, batin Jaejoong. Ia merasa semakin dipermainkan dengan sifat romantis Yunho. Jika Yunho memang tidak memiliki perasaan apa-apa terhadap Jaejoong setidaknya berhentilah bertingkah romantic karena itu akan membuat Jaejoong semakin bingung dan tersiksa.

"Aku tau selama ini sikapku membuatmu bingung. Tapi jujur aku sendiri juga tak tau harus bersikap bagaimana, Jae. Aku bukanlah pria romantis yang bisa membawakanmu sekuntum bunga dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan di malam minggu seperti pasangan lainnya. Jujur aku tak bisa melakukannya karena itu bukan aku. Tapi entah mengapa saat bersamamu, meski hanya sekedar mengobrol santai atau saat kau berada disisiku, itu sudah membuatku nyaman, Jae. Aku tidak tau apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta atau bukan. Yang jelas aku tidak suka saat kau berdekatan dengan namja lain, bahkan Changmin sekalipun. Dan saat kau pulang ke Busan tanpa pamit beberapa minggu yang lalu, aku merasa begitu kesepian, meski kau hanya pergi untuk tiga hari. Aku merasa duniaku hampa tanpamu, Jae. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku membutuhkanmu disisiku. Aku mencintaimu segenap hati, Jae" ujar Yunho panjang lebar. Dapat ia rasakan tubuh Jaejoong yang menegang dipelukannya.

"Benarkah kau mencintaiku? Benarkah ini bukan rekayasa?" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada tak percaya.

Yunho mengangguk dipelukannya. "Benar, Jae. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Maafkanlah sifat pemaluku yang menghalangiku untuk menunjukkan seberapa besar cintaku padamu" ujar Yunho mantap. "Maukah kau memaafkanku, Jae?" pinta Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku memaafkanmu, Yun" ujar Jaejoong dengan senyum terlukis diwajahnya. "Tapia da satu syarat" ujarnya kemudian.

"Apa?" tanya Yunho.

"Jadilah kekasihku" pinta Jaejoong.

"Dengan senang hati, Kim Jaejoong" jawab Yunho sebelum akhirnya melumat bibir cherry Jaejoong dengan halus dan penuh kasih sayang sebelum akhirnya berubah menjadi liar. Aigooo….sepertinya malam ini akan berakhir menjadi malam yang panas di tengah guyuran hujan yang melanda kota Seoul.

**END**

**Huwaaaa! Maaf kalau endingnya jadinya aneh. Kalau ada yang tanya kenapa ngebut jawabannya karena saya dikejar waktu TT^TT. Padahal penginnya nulis sekuel The Cupid of YunJae. Hiks. #gelundungan. Oke. Review baik kritik maupun saran sangat dibutuhkan. Oh ya, Cupidnya akan saya perbaiki di chap 3 setelah tadi melihat beberapa kesalahannya. Ah, semoga reader suka dengan kisah ini. Thanks.**

**Monday, November 04, 2013 at 08.34 pm.**


End file.
